I Always Will
by SymmetryGoddes9X
Summary: Soul and Maka have a great relationship, but Maka's insecurities and a girl that wants Soul's attention is a recipe for disaster. Come and read to find out what will happen to Soul and Maka when thrown into a complicated situation. By the way we suck at doing summaries, sorry!


I Always Will

Violet: Hello we are new at this, so we are just going to give it a try, we hope you like it and that you review or just don't think this is plainly trash, we know we may have a lot of mistakes...!  
Patty: Shut up Violet! Hello! We hope you like this! We want reviews!  
Violet: -.-...let's just start...  
Both: By the way we sadly don't own Soul Eater D':

-Fanfic Start-  
It was a normal day in Death City, as well as in Soul and Maka's apartment. Maka was doing their breakfast as she normally would. The breakfast was ready so she entered their room, which was Soul's bedroom that they have been sharing since they starting dating. As she entered she saw Soul with Blair's boobs all over his face.  
"SOUL EVANS, WHAT IS THIS?!" Maka shouted.  
When Soul saw her he rapidly threw Blair out of his bed, "No! Maka this is not what you think, really!" Soul said as he got out of bed and hugged her from behind, since she was already leaving the room.  
"You don't even seem to care we are dating..." said Maka disappointed by her boyfriend's actions.  
"No Maka, really, I just love you and you know that" said Soul as he turned Maka around and kissed her sweetly. Maka blushes and kisses Soul back while placing her arms around his neck and he held her slim waist firmly.  
"Well, go get ready breakfast's ready, I'll wait for you in the dining room" said Maka as she pecked Soul one last time.

~Time Skip~

Soul and Maka arrived at Shibusen and instantly were greeted by a very loud person.  
"YAHOOOO! YOU SIMPLE MORTALS YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED TO MAKE YOUR DAY BRIGHTER!" Black Star hollered.  
"Oh God, sorry guys you know how Black Star is. Hi" said Tsubaki as she went and hugged Maka.  
"Hey guys you know what I heard?" said Liz as she went to her friend not even bothering to say hi.  
"Onee-chan heard something interesting interesting! Hahahahahahahaha" said Patty who was following Liz.  
"What happens? And where is Kid?" asked Christine appearing out of the nowhere.  
"The hell you came from?!" asked Soul staring at his sister, Christine.  
"I have my ways" said Christine.  
"Well Liz so, what did you heard and where is Kid? It's strange for him not to be with you girls" said Maka wanting to know these things.  
"Well, Kid's with Chrona, no need to fret. Now the real thing is what I heard on my way here. You guys know about Tia right? Tia the French girl whose a weapon? Well she's planning something that has to do with Soul, Maka. I don't know what, but I'm sure you won't like this at all" told Liz, freaking Maka out. The bell rang and everyone left to their classes. Soul turned to look at Maka who was making her typical angry face. Before they entered the class Soul pulled Maka to a hug and whispered to her ear "Nothing bad will happen, I love you and you know that babe." Maka just turned around gave him a reassuring smile and entered the class.

Soul just spent his classes sleeping as usual while Maka took notes and paid attention to every word each teacher said. Finally the bell indicating their last class rung. Maka had been panicking about what, that girl, Tia had planned with Soul and she was even more worried now since the last class they had was a meisters only and weapons only class.  
"Hey Maka don't be so worried I told Chris to keep an eye on Tia and you know Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki would never let anyone do anything to get in the middle of your relationship" said, Maka's cousin, Akira.  
"I know Akira, I'm just...I never really liked that girl and all of this made me a little panicky, I would be more comfortable if you went to that class though." said Maka looking at Akira with sad eyes.  
"Oh you know very well that even if I can turn into a weapon I chose to be the meister, I'm sorry I can't go in that class" after Akira said this they both entered their assigned classroom and sat behind Death The Kid and Black Star. 'This is going to be a long class' thought Maka.

~In the weapons only class~  
Soul and Christine were walking to the classroom together and they were trying to figure out what Tia had planned.  
"Maybe she wants to split you guys apart, you never know with bitches" Christine said getting worked up with that idea 'If that's her plan I'm so beating the living day lights out of her'.  
"Well she may try that or maybe Liz exaggerated and Tia just wants to confess or something and obviously I will say no" said Soul trying not to show he was quite panicky too. They entered class and went to sit behind Liz and Patty. Tia eyed Soul as he sat down and Soul noticed and his only thought was 'This is going to be a long class'.

When the class ended Tia asked Soul if she could perhaps talk to him. Tia was a French weapon. She had long brown hair that reached her waist; she had big boobs, and all in all a nice body. Christine just eyed Soul and Tia and as she went out of the classroom she glared at Tia and told her "You better as hell not try any tricks missy" with that she went out.

*Bell rings, end of classes*  
~Back with the gang~  
"Christine Evans! Didn't I told you not to leave Soul alone with Tia?!" said a very angry Akira accompanied by a very stressed Maka.  
"Well I thought Liz would have stayed behind! And oh come on Albarn! Soul's a big boy if he really loves her he won't even think of leaving her!" responded Christine with an annoyed look.  
"He might not love me then..." said Maka as she analyzed what Christine said.  
"No Maka I don't mean it that way he really does love you I was trying to get my point across" Christine told Maka touching her shoulder in a sister like way.  
"Y-y-yes Maka, Soul really loves you, you can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you." said Chrona quite aware of her friend's insecurity. Everyone agreed to that, even Patty was serious with this, but even if she wanted to believe them there was something off, she needed to hear those words coming from Soul's own mouth.  
"Thank you guys, I'm going to go look for Soul. Bye!" with that Maka got up and went straight to the class the weapons had their lesson in.  
"I'm so happy Soul!" Maka heard Tia say and as she opened the door she saw Tia's arms around Soul's neck and his arms on her shoulders, they were kissing.  
'Oh well, it seems like he doesn't love me then. I knew this was too good to be true...' were Maka's thoughts as she ran out of the school a hand to her chest trying to get a hold of her broken heart.

~Some minutes before Maka arrived~  
"Soul-kun I wanted to tell you I'm in love with you and I think we could work a relationship better than the one you have with Maka, after all I'm hotter than her and won't even think about hitting you." said Tia while pressing her arms to her chest in a fail attempt to look seductive.  
"Look Tia, I don't want anything with you I love Maka and I am happy with her." said Soul giving Tia a look of disgust. He had to admit that before he realized he was in love with Maka he wouldn't even have thought twice and would accept this girl's request, but now she just sounded ridiculous and quite disgusting.  
"Well Soul Eater, if you won't accept me by the good side then I'll have to force you, sorry." Tia said in a low tone. 'What the hell' thought Soul as Tia opened her mouth and hollered in a merry tone, "I'm so happy Soul!"  
then she threw her arms around him and kissed him, he was too shocked to do anything else than placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to push her away. When Soul pushed her away he heard someone running and instantly looked back. He saw the tip of Maka's coat and felt her soul when he understood that Tia set him a trap and like the idiot he was he fell for it.  
"Wait Maka!" He tried to run after her but a hand stopped him.  
"If I can't have you, what makes you think a flat-chested bookworm can?" Tia told him while she laughed and exited the classroom. Soul just watched her leave and instantly he thought 'That bitch, I should've listened to Christine damn it!' He quickly grabbed his stuff, turned on his motorcycle and sped up wishing Maka would understand and everything would be fine again.

~Back with Maka~  
"How could I be so stupid?! How could I even trust him?! I thought he was different, but no, all men are the same." yelled Maka as soon as she entered her room. She had run all the way from school to their apartment and it pained her to see all of Soul's things. She looked around the room and saw the picture they had on their little night table. In the photo Soul was hugging her from behind as he usually did, both of them looked extremely happy and had a light blushed on. She smiled sadly as remembered how much Akira had insisted they let her take that photo.  
→Flashback←  
"Oooooh come on guys! Let me take a picture! You finally became a couple and I'm sure in ten years when you are married you will thank me for this!" begged Akira with a camera on her hand.  
"Jeez! Fine we will let you take the picture...so uncool..." said Soul already annoyed by Akira.  
→Flashback ends←  
Maka couldn't handle it anymore and threw the photo far away from her, she heard a crack coming for the direction she threw it in, but she didn't care she had to get out of there. She grabbed a suitcase and filled it with all her stuff. She did have to leave most of her books behind but she just thought 'Once I find a new place I'll ask Akira to come for them.' She took out her phone and she called Akira 'Come on, come on Akira pick up' once Akira picked up she told her to please go pick her up at Death City's coffee shop and there she would explain. Akira asked why was she crying and Maka just repeated "I will explain later."  
As Maka was coming out of the room she heard the front door open, all she could think of was 'Oh God please, no'  
"Maka?!" she heard Soul call her. When she looked up she saw Soul and how worried his expression was but she didn't understand why.  
"What?" Maka asked him in a flat tone.  
"Maka please hear me out I can explain what you saw, it is not even what you think and...Hey why do you have a suitcase? Were you...were you leaving the apartment?" Soul hesitated to ask that last question and he just looked at Maka as she answered "Yes Soul, I'm leaving, I can't be in the middle of yours and Tia's relationship right?" Maka told him faking a smile and crying.  
"Oh God, Maka please don't leave me, I love you! It's all mistake! You got it all wrong!" Soul desperately told her, sooner than he thought he felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He tried to get near her but she just avoided him.  
"I hope you are happy now Soul, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." Maka said completely ignoring him. She went out of the apartment crying leaving a very shocked and sad Soul behind. 'Goodbye Soul I hope you are happy now' were her thoughts as she arrived at the coffee shop and got inside Akira's car.

~A week later~  
"Guys what are we going to do?" Liz asked the gang in a hushed voice for she didn't want to be dissected by Stein.  
"I know not Liz, but we have to do something Soul and Maka are really in a bad situation" agreed Tsubaki quite sad that her friends ended up in this mess. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona, Kid, and Black Star all turned to look at Maka and then at Soul. Maka was sitting with Akira and Soul with Christine, neither Akira nor Christine had left their side.  
"I hate other people stealing my spotlight, but as the generous God I am, I'm going to help my disciples with this." said Black Star trying to hide the fact he was really worried for his friends.

When it was finally lunch they had a plan, they would get Soul and Maka inside and empty classroom and leave them locked there because as Kid had said "Both of them are stubborn and with this awkward aura around them, none of them would be willing to talk if there is a way out". So they informed Akira and Christine about the plan and what part they played. Right after telling them and both of them agreeing to help the plan was set on motion.  
"It's a good thing right after lunch we have a class with Akira and then with Christine." Kid has stated right before they left.  
"A-a-and why would that be?" Chrona asked, not getting why it was so good.  
"Because" replied Akira "if Soul and Maka take their time it won't matter since they'll be excused." With that Akira and Christine left to do their part of the job.

-With Maka and Akira-  
"Hey Maka would you mind fetching my notebook? I left it back in Marie's class. I would go myself, but I need to go for a paper I'll see you in class." Akira told Maka rapidly and left giving her no other option rather than fetching the notebook.

-With Soul and Christine-  
"Hey Soul go to Marie's class and see if I left my phone there, is that I need to give Akira this paper since we have to get some paperwork done." Christine told Soul and started walking in the opposite direction giving him no other option than to look for his sister's phone.

~In Marie's classroom~  
'Where could her notebook be?' Maka thought as she looked around the empty classroom.  
When Maka spotted the notebook on the floor she crouched to get it and did not notice Soul going in. When she stood back up she saw Soul standing there looking for something in the first row of sits.  
'Shoot, I have to get out. I can't be with him alone!' Maka thought as she went down and when she turned around she saw Soul staring directly at her with a sad expression. Maka wanted to cry, to comfort him, to scream at him, to hate him, but she couldn't so she kept herself collected and tried to open the door. The thing is the door was locked and wouldn't open unless you had a key. "Great, it's locked" said Maka quietly. Soul went and checked the door and it was locked indeed.  
"So, how have you been?" Soul asked Maka after several moments of uncomfortable silence. Maka just looked at him sadly and said "Could have been better, you?" Soul just looked at Maka and told her "I could never lie to you, I'm feeling horrible. Maka, look what became of us, look how we are." Soul looked at Maka who looked at the verge of tears.  
"I know, but I just want to know one thing." said Maka who started sobbing at the end of her sentence. She took two or three breaths to calm herself and then continued, "Why? Why would you do that to me? Was I not enough? Was it because of something I did? Why Soul, why would you cheat on me?!" Maka went to her knees and cried. She looked up at Soul with tears streaming down her face expecting his answer.  
"Maka I didn't you have it all wrong princess. You are more than enough for me nothing's wrong with the things you did and say, everything about you is perfect." Soul rested on his knees and hugged Maka, surprised when she didn't even resist. Soul wanted to cry, but kept his cool for Maka's sake.  
"After everyone left Tia confessed to me, but I turned her down. She got mad and when she heard you coming she kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything, but I did try to push her away. When I finally did pushed her away you were gone so I went right after to just to find you were leaving. And also, after you left I found our photo smashed on the ground, it wasn't broken, but it needs a new frame." Maka heard every word Soul said and trying to decide whether to believe him or not. She felt his soul and all she could take out from it was that he was truly sorry, and that he was being sincere. Maka looked up at his eyes and all she saw was fear, fear of losing her. 'He's saying the truth! All this while he was always loyal to me!' Maka thought. More tears came to her eyes and then she hugged him back.  
"I'm an idiot Soul I should've believed you! I should have heard everyone when they said you loved me and would never leave me; I should have trusted you I'm sorry Soul. I'm so, so sorry" Maka told Soul hugging him and burying her face on his chest.  
"Maka, forgive me?" Soul asked her. "No Soul, you forgive me." Maka told him finally looking directly at his eyes.  
"There's nothing I should forgive you for Maka" Soul told her happiness flashing thought both of their eyes.  
Soul leaned in kissing Maka, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they knew everything was going to be ok, they were no longer broken.

~In Christine's class~  
"...so music is also a factor that helps the resonance between partners and..." Christine stopped in the middle of the class and smiled. She looked up at Akira, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Chrona, and Kid. "They did it, they are ok now. Soul and Maka are a couple again." The whole class heard and the whole class celebrated that Soul and Maka were back together. "Don't just sit there! Hey Kid! Go get them!" Akira said quite excited. Kid got up and went to Marie's classroom to take Soul and Maka out.

When Kid arrived he politely knocked on the door and asked "Hey guys can I come in?"  
Soul and Maka were kissing, but they separated and told Kid it was ok. Kid opened the door and he saw Soul helping Maka stand up and placing an arm around her waist like usual.  
"Congratulations guys, I'm very happy you two got back together." Kid smiled at both of them and told them they needed to head back to the classroom. The three of them entered the classroom and everyone started to cheer when they saw Soul and Maka hugging each other. Soul looked at Maka and kissed her right in front of everyone, he separated just a bit and whispered to her, "I love you Maka, I would not give you up for anyone else, no one. You're perfect, never forget that." hugging her close to him.  
"I love you too Soul, I always will." Maka assured him, hugging him back.

-The End...?

Violet: Well that's our first fanfic!  
Patty: Hehehehehehe we hope you liked it! :DDDD  
Violet: ...ok? Well we do hope you liked it and if you didn't thought this was horrible maybe...leave a review? We would also be pretty happy if you left some constructive critics to help us *coughcough*morelikeme'causePatywrotenothing*cough cough*  
Patty: w  
Violet: On my defense it is true! So yeah that's all oooooh and...  
Christine Evans, Akira Albarn & Tia © are my oc's  
I hope you didn't thought they were dumb or anything and I would love to do a story about Christine and Akira, who knows maybe I will.  
Both: That's all for now, BYE :DD!


End file.
